Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-3-n)-7(2n+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-3-n}{)} - 7(2n+5) $ $ {-6-2n} - 7(2n+5) $ Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -6-2n {-7(}\gray{2n+5}{)} $ $ -6-2n {-14n-35} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2n - 14n} {-6 - 35}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-16n} {-6 - 35}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16n} {-41}$ The simplified expression is $-16n-41$